


Threshold

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Buffy’s life now is different.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss and I are besties! Only, not. So I’m not making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



_Vampires can’t cross thresholds unless they’re specifically invited in._

This is the first lesson drilled into the girls who come to the Watchers. Buffy has listened to the speech, has given it, has smacked a couple of the girls when they’ve been stupid about the rules. “There’s a reason for them!” she says, putting on a stern face. It still feels funny, though, scolding girls who remind her so much of her, of Willow, of Dawn at that age. 

So innocent.

So _young._

So very unlikely to fall in love with a vampire. 

X X X

It’s weird being the One. Not the Chosen One, because. There are so many girls now. Slayers from all over the world. But being the One – that girl who did so many things, who once died, saving the world. The first Slayer with a family, with friends, with a support team. 

The first one to _live_.

X X X

Buffy takes some time for herself; traveling to new places (not just to search for Potentials). She’s danced in European clubs ‘til dawn and walked home in her bare feet. She’s splashed her way along beaches all over the world, throughout days and nights. She’s eaten foods that’d make that Bizarre Foods guy turn up his nose…well, maybe. Buffy’s seen him eat some pretty weird stuff. 

But California is still _home_ , and Buffy returns there as often as she can. It’s not enough but she makes due, recharging her batteries and relaxing, and maybe stopping an apocalypse or two as needed.   
She supposes it shouldn’t be a surprise that her apartment in L.A. is sometimes visited by something other than humans. Willow’s warded it up pretty good to keep out the nastier element. That doesn’t stop people of all sorts from dropping by, unannounced, even, for help. Buffy tries to not turn anyone away. She knows what it’s like to be on the outside, knowing no one would believe her. 

The knock on her apartment door comes after dusk. Even before she answers, Buffy realizes what’s – who’s – on the other side of that door: a vampire. Her senses still alert her to vampires, a sort of a whole, creeptacular thing she still didn’t like thinking about. Peering through the peephole, she blinks, takes a step back. Her mouth suddenly dry, she isn’t sure whether she should open the door or not. 

“I can hear your heart beat.” 

His voice, muffled by the wood, still made her heart clench. Closing her eyes, Buffy reaches for the lock, throwing it back, and opening the door. 

He smiles, a crooked little smile just for her. “You look,” he sweeps his gaze down her, and back up again. “Beautiful.” 

“Angel.” Buffy clears her throat, stepping aside. “Why don’t you come in?”


End file.
